cdccharacterprofilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cicatriz
Overview Angel demon living in heaven and only wishes to be a full angel and be loved and not feared. Appearance Her appearance is both shown her 2 halves, angel and demon at the same time. She is the opposite on how anyone would expect what an angel in heaven looks like. The main aspect in her appearance to show her demon half is her tear like scars under her right eye. They represent the pain and torment of he past and how she was born in Hell and remind her she is a demon with them. Mystery how she got them but it's possible she was either born with them or Satan put them on her as a child. The angels point out her scars to be hideous and are what make her a "hideous monster" Red hair deep as blood, the same to match her blood red eyes and lips, long down to her waist and braided on the top. Normally angels would have normal colored hair but she has a color that would be expected be seen on only a demon. Like all angels, they had large strong white pure feathered wings, Cicatriz also has large strong angel wings as well but the difference is that her wings are the only wings to be colored dark gray. Her clothing is also the opposite from angel clothing to be white, like her wings, her pretty puffy gown is gray to match her gray wings. Background Originally was the daughter of Satan himself, has had her chained up in his dungeon of his Hellfire Underworld until a ghost girl named Victoria (another OC) finds and helps her escape. After that, Cicatriz was taken in, adopted by Jesus Christ himself and takes her to heaven to live as an angel only her transformation only worked half and is a half angel and half demon. Being different from other angels and the first demon to live in heaven, she's bullied by other angels for her "ugliness" by her demon tear like scars. Personality Her personality is super quiet and shy. Mainly is always with the fear of being seen as a monster and bullied, so she rather always be alone and have nobody around her (besides her 2 friends & Jesus by her side) Her temper is always under control but when it gets out of control, her demon killer side shows. Her appearance and attitude and how she always is looking away from others, also makes her mysterious and intriguing in a way. But she is like a poor unfortunate haunting soul in heaven, still with a wish and purpose to be accepted and loved after being so much in the dark and tortured. Likes * Playing the harp * Her girl ghost best friend Victoria & guardian angel friend, Israel (who's also her love interest) * Jesus Christ (father like figure) Dislikes * Being bullied by other angels, being see as a monster * Her demon side * her scars Strengths *the encouragement of her guardian angel *always trying to look on the bright side *trying to see her inner beauty Weaknesses *being seen as a monster *her evil twin destroying her happiness *the insults and discrimination Other/Extras Text Category:Characters